Machine-to-machine communications (Machine-to-Machine Communications, M2M) is a network-based application and service that uses intelligent interaction between machines as the core, and implements data communication without manual intervention by embedding a wireless or wired communications module and application processing logic into a machine, to satisfy an information requirement of a user in aspects such as monitoring, commanding and scheduling, data collection, and measurement.
oneM2M is a global organization that is established by a union that includes multiple ICT (Information Communication Technology, information and communications technology) standard organizations, and aims to standardize effective deployment of M2M communications systems. An M2M system architecture defined by one M2M includes three parts, which are separately an AE (Application Entity, application entity) 11, a CSE (Common Services Entity, common service entity) 12, and an NSE (Underlying Network Service Entity, underlying network service entity) 13, as shown in FIG. 1. In the system architecture, the AE and the CSE perform communication by using an Mca reference point, the CSE and the NSE perform communication by using an Mcn reference point, and different CSEs perform communication by using an Mcc reference point, where the reference points refer to interfaces that are used in a communication process, and may be a same interface that can implement various functions, or may be an interface that implements different functions.
The CSE includes multiple CSF (Common Service Function, common service function) modules, configured to implement different functions. One CSE may include multiple types of CSF modules, where two types of CSF modules: an NSE (Network Service Exposure, Service Execution and Triggering, network service exposure, service execution and triggering) module and a CMDH (Communication Management and Delivery Handling, communication management and delivery handling) module 15, and another CSF module 16 in addition to these two types of modules may be included. The CMDH module is responsible for processing an information transmission task between the CSE and the NSE, that is, receiving information and transmitting different types of information in different manners according to preset manners. The NSE module is responsible for processing another CSF request, and transferring a request to the NSE by using an Mcn reference point, or transferring a request or a response of an NSES to a corresponding CSF. The CMDH module is responsible for determining a communication path that is used to perform transmission between the CSE and the AE and between the CSE and the NSE at a time point.
However, when information sent by the AE or the NSE includes policy information that indicates a condition that a service specified by the information needs to satisfy, or the like, because the NSE module defined in the existing M2M system architecture does not have a function of understanding and executing policy information, the NSE module cannot perform corresponding processing on the information according to the policy information in the information, and in addition, the CMDH module can perform corresponding processing only according to an attribute of the received information itself, and cannot learn the policy information included in the information. Therefore, the NSE module and the CMDH module that are responsible for processing a data transmission task in the existing M2M system architecture cannot correctly understand and execute policy information included in information transmitted by different NSEs and different AEs, which results in a data transmission error or transmission failure.